I'd do anything for you
by shortcake2
Summary: What happens if Stella was captured during the big gang drug bust. Mac is  stuck in a room, waiting to see what is going happen. But will his impatience  get the best of him. Can he save Stella in time? smacked pleaseRandR
1. Chapter 1

I'd do anything for you.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I dont own anything.

**A/N Here's a new story i've been working on. Hope you like it. RandR A big thank you to CSINYsmacked for her help and betaing.**

Mac and Stella were chatting via instant message with Sheldon, when they heard a voice coming from behind them. "Well, what do we have here? " The voice questioned. "Get up and turn around!" It was a man's voice and his tone was becoming more powerful and angry by the minute.

Exchanging nervous glances with each other, they slowly stood up and turned around. "Who were you talking to?" the man's temper was running short.

"There's just us here." Mac replied. "We weren't talking to anyone." He looked around as if to prove a point.

"Alright, move away from the computer. Now!" The man gave his orders distinctly, but with much force. Taking a deep breath, the pair move away from the computer. The gang leader walks over and looks at the screen. "Hm, your little friend is downstairs. We can't have him interfering." He whipped his body back around to Mac and Stella, shouting, "Let's go!"

"You won't get out of here." Stella replied, her voice low, but filled with anger.

The criminal, one of the many taking part, ignored what Stella had just said and grabbed her by the arm"I'd worry about myself if I were you. Now move!"

"What are you gonna do with us?" Stella asked, as they headed over to the elevator where the rest of the gang was waiting. "Don't worry your pretty little head about that," The leader chuckled. Upon reaching the elevator, one of the gang members smiled at Stella. "You like her, hu?" The leader asked, "you can take her downstairs."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Stella breathlessly shouted. She tried to wriggle herself from the mans grip, but nothing was working. She only caused trouble for herself by bumping into the leader.

"Keep your hands off her!" Mac shouted, rage building inside him. He had a duty to protect his partner, and with that being threatened, many emotions were brewing inside him, waiting to explode.

"Stay where you are, unless you want her hurt." The leader threatened Mac.

Billy, the man who had an eye out for Stella, walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She pulled back,fearfully saying,"Leave me alone!"

"Your outnumbered, sweetheart." Billy said, taking her arm again. "No! Let go!" She screamed,but it hadn't mattered because Billy continued to drag her over to the elevator. As the doors closed, Mac's eyes met hers pleafully.

"You better not hurt her!" Mac's tone was filled with anger and resentment towards the gang members. "Long as she does what she's told, she'll be fine. She's our ticket out of here." The leader replied, then turned to one of the other members. "Lock him in one of the rooms."

"You got it." The member replied, walking over to Mac. "Let's go. And if you want to keep your girlfriend safe, don't make a fuss."

"You touch one hair on her head, I'll- but he was cut off.

"You'll do nothing." The gang member spoke viciously. Mac glared at him, then turned around and headed down the hall. "What are you gonna do with her?"

"She's definitely a fighter, She'll be fine. Keep moving." They continued down the hall until they reached a room. Mac went in, with the gang member following behind him. There was a desk and chair. Mac glared at the gang member. "Your not gonna win." The man aimed his gun at him. "You want to play hero? Say goodbye." Mac took another step toward him, the member cocked his gun."Go ahead, keep coming. Your funeral."

"You really think your gonna win?"

"With your little girlfriend as our hostage, yea. I do. Sit down and shut up."

Realization hit Mac. No matter how much he wanted to pound this guy's face in, he couldn't. Not for his own sake,but for that of Stella's. He would do anything for her, and this was just something he had to sit back and watch happen...for now.

Mac glared at the man, then walked over to the chair and sat down. The man cuffed his hands to the desk drawer, then smiled evilly at Mac and left shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the comments, alerts and favorites. Here's chapter 2 hope you like it. RandR Thanks to CSINYsmacked for her help too.**

I'd do anything for you.

Chapter 2

Once inside the elevator, Billy let go of her arm, His hand moved slowly to her cheek,grazing it roughly. "Don't touch me!" Stella cried out, jolting her body in the opposite direction.

"Your even prettier when your mad," Billy laughed, a smirking grin revealing itself on his face.

"Stay away from me." Her voice was hushed,but stern.

"Keep fighting, your gonna get yourself hurt. We don't want that, do we?"

The elevator reached the listed floor with a 'clank.'

"Ladies first. And don't even think about trying anything funny. I'm watching you." He pushed her forward,forcing her to lead the way. Taking a deep breath, Stella headed for the vault. She could feel his gun pressing against her lower back. _What are they gonna do with me? What did they do to Mac? Is he okay? _Her thoughts were focused around him, for this is what kept her calm and reality based. It felt like hours had gone by before they reached the vault.

"Now we wait for the others. They should be here soon."

Stella slowly turned around. "Then what?" Her voice had a hint of sarcasm in it.

"That's a surprise, I think you'll like it."

Stella glared at him. She had a feeling whatever it was, she wouldn't like it. Within a limited time frame, a few other members arrived. "You find her friend?" One of them asked.

"What are you talking about? He's upstairs." Billy said, confusion becoming evident in his tone.

"There's another one hiding somewhere down here," the man replied, then walked over to Stella.

"You gonna be a good girl and tell us where they are?" The gun was was now grazing her skin.

Stella heart began pounding. No matter how many times she handled a gun, having one aimed at her still scared her. She tried to keep a steady voice,"I don't know where he is."

"Really? I think you do." He said, grabbing her hair and yanking back on it. "You can either tell us or keep up your little game and get hurt."

"Let go!" Stella cried out in pain.

"I guess you've chosen the hard option," he claimed. "Now, are you gonna tell us? Or do we have to make it harder?"

"Let her go, we need her in one piece." Billy said, his eyes glancing from Stella to the other gang member.

The man glared menacingly at Stella, then with a shove, let her go. "Your lucky." He said, then left with another member to find Stella's friend.

Stella rubbed the back of her neck as she watched the men walk away.

Billy walked over to her. "You okay?"

Stella scoffed," As if you care, but I'll be fine. What do you need me for?"

"Your our hostage, we're taking the drugs and you."

Stella sighed, "You really think that's going to work?"

"You don't have a choice." Billy said, gripping her arm firmly. He motioned for one of the other men to come over. He walked over to them and grabbed Stella's other wrist.

"Let go of me, dammit! I'm not going anywhere!" She struggled effortlessly for a few moments, then feeling her energy level fade,gave up. Fighting back tears, she looked down at the floor, she felt trapped and scared, and at this point, there was nothing she could do about it.

xxxxxxxx

Mac was getting frustrated and angry.'I've gotta get out of here!' he yelled in his mind.'Stella needs me!' He struggled with the cuffs that felt as if they were getting tighter around his wrists. Realizing it was useless, he stopped. He knew in his mind, the only way those cuffs were coming off was with the key. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Mac mentally kicked himself. He hated knowing that Stella, his one and only, was stuck down in the vault with those creeps, and there was nothing at this point that he could do to save her. Thoughts raced about his his other employee. He knew that Sheldon was down there too, and had hoped he was okay; that the gang hadn't found him yet. New thoughts arrived of how he could help Stella, once he escaped himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd do anything for you Chapter 3

"Where do you think her friend is hiding?" The gang members scanned the area surrounding them, looking past the equipment, around the storage carts, and under the tables for a man they weren't entirely sure was there.

"Could be anywhere. Let's check in here," the man replied, entering the autopsy room. "Come out, wherever you are!" His voice echoed throughout the emptied autopsy room. He had a mocking tone, and moved slowly between the beds. They soon found themselves filled with wonder and walked over to one of the tables. "What do we have here, dead body or live one?" Without another word, he pulled the sheet off. Sheldon shot up from his laying down position and punched one of them in the nose. "Agh!" The man screamed, holding his nose. The other man aimed his gun at Sheldon. "We've already got your other two friends. Do you want them to suffer more?"

"Let them go!" Sheldon moved closer to the man, shifting his weight from one side to the other, debating in his mind whether this guy was worth Mac and Stella's safety.

"We're in charge now! Your friends aren't going anywhere, and now, neither are you."

"What are you gonna do?" Sheldon's voice was childish, begging for a fight.

"Turn around and open one of those drawers!" The member called out to him, taking a step closer.

Sheldon glared at the men. He could overpower them, but the thought of them torturing Mac and Stella any more than they already had overpowered him. He didn't know if they were okay, beat up badly, or near death, and he wasn't about to force more pain and abuse on them. Sighing, Sheldon turned around, walked over to an empty drawer and slowly opened it.

"Lay down!" the man ordered, pressing his gun into Sheldon's back.

Sheldon stood there for a few moments, then climbed onto the table and laid down. "Goodbye." The man said with an evil smile as he closed the drawer. Once it was closed, they headed back to the vault.

Upon seeing their destination, the man that had shut Sheldon in the drawer walked over to Stella. "We found your friend. You can forget about him rescuing you, you're stuck with us."

Stella lifted her head up, giving him an angry glare, "What did you do to him? You better not have hurt him!"

"I'd worry about yourself instead of your friends. They'll be fine, Your coming with us."

Stella stared at him, a look of fear and anger in her eyes, "Where are you taking me?"

"That, darling, is a secret I am not liable to tell you," his voice faded. He turned his body and walked away from her.

Stella trembled slightly, her mind racing with thoughts. _Where are they __taking me? Are they going to kill me? How is Mac going to find me? Will I ever __see him again?_

A while later, she heard a noise. She turned her head and watched sadly as one of the men opened the vault. Once it was opened, they began unloading the drugs into bags. "Billy, go help them so we can get out of here. I got her. " The man said gripping Stella's left wrist sharply.

Billy let go of Stella and went to help the others. The man quickly took her cuffs and joined her wrists together.

Stella's eyes widened as she heard the click of her cuffs. "Hey! Uncuff me, you bastard!" Her cries rang out, but were ignored by the others. "Your wrists are already irritated. You're just hurting yourself by struggling." The man brushed off Stella's agony like it was nothing. And to him, it probably was if he did this for a living.

She sighed, ending the battle with her own cuffs. The vault became vacant as the members of the gang finished packing everything into boxes, bags, and whatever else they had managed at the last minute. The leader walked over to Stella,"She's coming with me."

The man smiled and let go.

"Say goodbye sweetheart, you're never seeing this place again!" The leader laughed mockingly at Stella, patting himself on the back for what he had accomplished within the last 2 hours. As he dragged her over to the stairway, the rest of the gang members followed behind, each of them carrying a bag. Tears welled up in Stella's eyes as they headed down to the parking garage. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Once they arrived upon their white, wrecked van, they shoved Stella in, jumped in themselves, and drove off.

**A/N uh-oh. Where's the gang taking Stella? Is Mac gonna be able to save her? RandR**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Just wanted to say thank you for the alerts, reviews and favorites. RandR**

I'd do anything for you

Chapter 4

Stella looked down at the floor as she sat between two of the members. She trembled slightly as her mind raced with horrible thoughts of what was to come. Torment, pain, possibly even murder. Her head shook vigorously, trying to rid the negativity from her thought process. Mac would find her, then he'd make those bastards pay.

A few hours later, she felt the van stop "Where are we?" One of the members grabbed her arm, "Just move it!" The members all left the van. Stella scanned her new surroundings. They were at an old abandoned airport. "Keep moving,sweetheart!" The man said as he dragged her along. Stella's hopes of Mac finding her plummeted when she saw the plane. They were taking her out of the states, but where?

"Where are you taking me?" Stella asked, angrily, being shoved ungracefully up the stairs of the plane.

"Just get in!" The man replied.

" I demand to know-

"Your not in a position to make demands,sweetie. Move it!

She stopped on the last step, stood there for a few minutes, and then slowly stepped onto the airplane. Once everyone was on and the doors were closed, the leader walked over to Stella.

"Say goodnight, darling," his voice faded as he stabbed a loaded syringe into the back of Stella's neck.

Her words became fumbled, and just as everything had almost gone completely black, she managed, "What are you doing?"

"Have a nice sleep." The leader said as he buckled her back in. After making sure every strap was secure, he walked back over to his seat, buckling his own body in tightly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Don and Lindsay's minds were on their friends as they quickly drove back to the lab. They hoped they were okay. It had taken a while at the warehouse. Danny and Adam were pretty beat up, though Adam seemed to have gotten the brunt of it. They were both in ambulances, on their way to the hospital.

Upon reaching the crime lab, Don parked the avalanche and hurried inside with Lindsay. They rushed over to the elevator and took it up to the thirty-fifth floor. When the 'ding' signaled they had reached their destination, they got off and looked around. Everything was quiet, too quiet.

"Mac...Stella?" Don called out, waited a moment, but received no reply. The pair exchanged glances. Both knew in their gut that something was awefully wrong. Heading down the hall towards the break room, the duo tried again, "Mac! Stell!" They were almost to the break room, when Lindsay heard Mac's voice. "Don! Lindsay!"

Lindsay grabbed Don's arm, then called again for Mac. "Mac!"

"IN HERE!" Mac's weakened voice rumbled.

"He's over here!" Lindsay said, running over to the room, dragging Don behind.

"Mac, what happened?" they spoke in unison, rushing over to him.

Don quickly uncuffed his hands. Mac's wrists were a slightly reddened from the tension between his skin and the metal, but nothing worth getting examined over.

"Where's Stella?" Don asked, worry evident in his voice.

"The gang took her with them down to the vault! We gotta find her! Sheldon's down there too."

"We'll find them." Don said as they left the room, headed over to the elevator and took it down to the vault. The elevator stopped with a clank. The three of them got off and quickly headed for the vault. It was open and empty.

"Dammit! No! They're gone and so is Stella!" Mac exclaimed, "I should've stopped them! If anything happens to her..."

Lindsay placed her hand on Mac's shoulder. She knew he was worried. Stella meant a lot to him. "We'll find her Mac."

Mac let out a frustrated sigh, then glanced down at the floor. Where could they have taken her? What were they going to do with her?

After a few moment's of silence, Lindsay asked, "Didn't you say Sheldon was down here too?"

"Yea, I-I think he's in the autopsy room." Mac replied.

"I'll go look for him, you stay here with Mac." Don said, then left to go find Sheldon.

"I swear Mac, we're gonna find her." Lindsay said,giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. She didn't know who she was trying to reassure more,herself or Mac. She was scared for Stella too, who knew what those creeps would do to her. Lost in thought, she jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She whirled around and saw Sheldon and Don. "You don't look too bad."

"They stuck me in a drawer, but I punched one of them! I would've done more, but they had Mac and Stell...I didn't know how bad they were..."

Mac turned around and looked at Sheldon. "They took Stella with them...she's gone." It had seemed as though reality was hitting Mac square in the face, more-so than it ever had before.

"They're gonna regret that! We'll find them!"


	5. Chapter 5

I'd do anything for you.

Chapter 5

The man sitting next to Stella smiled as he gently ran his finger down her cheek. 'She's beautiful,' he thought to himself.

Moments later, Stella slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She felt a sudden rush of pain to her head, grogginess blurring her vision.

"Look who's awake, have a nice nap, sweetheart?"

"Where the hell are we now?" Stella growled.

"Haven't you gotten tired of asking? It's not like I'm going to share such vital information with you," he spoke, unbuckling his seat belt and getting up. He moved so the leader could get to Stella.

"We're a long ways from New York! Your precious friends can't save you." He said as he unbuckled her, then stepped back. "Now, get up!"

With a loud grunt, Stella paced her way to her feet. Dizziness struck her, almost knocking her back down, but after a second of pausing her movement, she worked her body the rest of the way into an upright position. Her mind was constantly racing about what they were going to do with her...but more importantly about what she was going to do to them once the sedative wore off. Cole grabbed her arm, headed for the door and exited the plane, the others following behind.

Once they were all off the plane, the group headed over to another white van. "Let's see what we have here." Cole said, an evil smile playing on his cheeks as he checked her pockets, pulling out her phone. "I could use a new phone." He dropped the cellular device into his pocket, moving on to her other items. His eyes scanned her belt line, all the way to her polished badge.

Stella followed his eyes, and with anger, yelled "That's mine! Leave it alone!"

"Or what, detective? You're not gonna do anything." his voice was filled with mockery. He reached his hand down, effortlessly ripping the last of Stella's pride from her body. "Very nice, and gold too. Didn't do you much good, did it?"

Stella glared at him, trying her hardest to jerk away from the gang members that held her body back from Cole, "Give it back!"

"I'm sure you won't need it here, darling. Get in the van, now!"

Stella could feel one of the men shadowing behind her. She forced herself backwards, stomping down hard on his foot.

"Ahh! the man screamed.

After realizing her opportunity for escape, she jerked her head back, hitting him square in the nose. The man shoved her hard, almost causing her to fall, and she would've if Cole hadn't been holding her arm.

"That's enough, get in now!" Cole's voice grew with anger.

Stella gathered all the spit she had managed within the last few seconds and hauked it into Cole's face.

Cole grunted, wiped the spit, and drew his hand hard across the side of Stella's head, "I've had about enough of you." He jerked her body forward, shoving her hard into the seat and slamming the door behind her.

After everyone was situated, the van was on the move to its next destination. Billy looked over at Stella. He knew that Cole taking her badge had hurt her. That was the only reason he did it, he didn't need it. 'Maybe I can get it back for her,' he thought to himself. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to do it. Cole already knew he liked her, so if he asked to hang onto it, he'd probably be denied the privilege. He'd just have to wait and see.

A while later, they stopped at a run down, abandoned, old house. They parked and headed inside. Once inside, everyone found a room. Cole took Stella upstairs and down the hall, entering the room on the left. He dragged her over to the bed, uncuffing her as he did so. He then placed one cuff on the headboard, the other around her right wrist. "Goodnight Detective," Cole chuckled to himself, shutting the lights off as he walked out.

Alone in the dark, Stella eyes searched squintly, thoughts protuding about where they might possibly be and how Mac was going to find her. Just then, the door opened and the light came back on. She glanced over at the door and saw Billy approaching her, caution evident in each step he took.

"Hi, how you doing?" his voice was soft.

"Why do you care?" she asked bluntly.

"Look, I know your scared. Maybe I can-"

He was cut off by the door opening. "Hey, you better leave her alone, if you know what's good for you." The man said, glaring at him.

"We were just talking!" Billy replied,angrily.

"Your lucky I found you stead of Cole. Otherwise you'd be dead!" The man grunted, slamming the door as he left. Billy let out a frustrated sigh then left as well, leaving Stella alone in the dark.

She laid back on the bed and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n My beta is no longer able to beta for me. if anyone else is interested. send me a pm.**

I'd do anything for you

Chapter 6

Cole woke up the next morning and headed downstairs. Some of the other members were up as well. "Hey Cole, Billy was in that detective's room last night." One of the men said.

Cole turned and glared at Billy, "just what were you doing in her room,hu?"

"We were talking. She's scared, she doesn't know where she is or what your gonna do to her."

Cole reached out and grabbed his shirt. "What happens to her is no concern of yours. Understand?"

"Yea, I get it."

"Good, you better get it. If I see you in her room, your dead!" He say's then lets go,and walks out slamming the door behind him.

"You better stay away from her." One of the members said, looking at Billy.

Cole walks over to the van, get's in and drives to a clothing store. He parks and goes in. "Γεια σας." the cashier says, smiling at him.

"Hi." He replies, then heads over to the dresses. After some searching, he finds a nice black mini dress. He takes it and heads over to the cashier. She takes it from him and rings it up . "20.00 erous"

He reaches into his pocket, pulls out the money and hands to her. Then he takes the dress and leaves.

He smiles to himself as he gets in the van and heads back to the house. He couldn't wait to show it her, she probably wouldn't like it,but she'd wear it anyways. Finally, he reached the house, he parked and went in, carrying the bag. "What's in the bag?" One of the men asked.

"Just a little something for our detective." Cole replied, then walked away. He headed upstairs to Stella's room, and went in. "Morning sweetie. I've got a package for you."

Stella groaned as she opened her eyes. " I don't care."

He walked over to the bed , pulled the dress out and placed it on the foot of the bed. Then he walked over to her and uncuffed her wrist. "I'll let you get changed."

Stella rubbed her aching wrists, then slowly got up and walked over to the dress. "I'm not wearing that, forget it!"

Cole grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You don't have a choice,dearie."

"It's short, it's revealing, I'm not wearing it!" She replied, pulling her arm away.

He gave her a menacing glare, "I think you will."

"No, I won't."

He reached for her arm again, she stepped back until she was against the wall. "There's no where to go." He said, smiling at her. She reached up and scratched his face. drawing blood. "Leave me alone!"

He stared at her, making her blood run cold. "Your gonna be very sorry you did that." With that, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her from the room. "Where are you taking me?" Let go of me!"

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Cole replied,grasping her wrist tighter as they headed down the stairs. Once they were down stairs, they turned and opened the basement door. It was very dark down there. Cole turned on the light, it gave some,but not much. Stella shuddered as Cole dragged her down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they turned, headed down a hall and entered a small empty room, with nothing except the chair. He dragged her over to the chair. "Sit down."

She glared at him and scratched the arm that was holding hers,with her free hand.

"You don't want to mess with me, sweetie. You'll lose."

"You should've picked a different hostage."

"Sit down!"

Slowly, she sat down. He turned around and left the room, to get some rope. He came back a few minutes later, walked up behind her and quickly tied her hands behind her,then to the chair. After that, he pulled a black cloth from his pocket. "Hope your not scared of the dark."

"No!" She screamed,while shaking her head back and forth. It took a while to get the blindfold on with her, struggling. He eventually got it on and tied. "There's spiders down here too. Maybe after sitting down here, you'll learn who's really in charge."

XXXXXXX

Back in New York.

Mac was sitting in his office, thinking of Stella. She was out there somewhere, but where? They could've taken her anywhere. What was even more frustrating was the fact that he couldn't do anything. He had to wait for the bastards to contact them. Just then, he heard someone come in. He whirled around and saw Don. "Any word from her abductors?"

"No, what the hell are they waiting for! I can't just sit here!"

Don walked over to him. "If Lindsay and I had got back just a little sooner, Maybe we could've stopped them."

"It's not your fault, Don."

Don reached out and placed his hands on Mac's shoulders." Stella wouldn't want you blaming yourself either. We will find her." Then he turned and left, leaving Mac alone with his thoughts.

Mac turned back to the window. "Stay strong, I'll find you. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

I'd do anything for you

Chapter 7

Stella's heart was pounding. She hated not being able to see anything. She wondered how long he was going to leave her down there, and if their really were spiders, or if he was just trying to scare her more. She shuddered, she hated spiders. After a while of sitting there, she tried to move her hands, but Cole had tied them too tight. She sighed, her wrists were really starting to ache.

After what felt like hours, she heard the door open,and footsteps approaching her. "Who's there?"

Silence. Moments later, she felt someone touching her curls.

"Just take it off, please?"

"If I take your blindfold off, are you gonna be a good girl for me?"

Stella nodded, hoping he'd remove it.

Cole took a step back and watched her for a while, then slowly untied her blindfold. It took a few minutes for Stella's eyes to adjust. "Can I go back upstairs?"

"Sure, but if you give me anymore trouble, you'll be right back here." He said, then walked around the chair and untied her. "You can get up."

Stella slowly got to her feet, Cole walked around, took her hand, and led her back upstairs. Soon as they were upstairs, they made their way to her bedroom and went in. "Now, are you ready to wear your dress?"

Stella took a deep breath, she didn't like it, but she didn't want to be back in that dark,smelly room again, either. "Okay."

"That's my girl." He said with a smile, then kissed her forehead.

"I'm not your girl! Mac will find me!"

" I wouldn't count on your boyfriend finding you. We're pretty far away. Hurry up and change." He said, then turned and left.

Stella slowly took her clothes off and put her dress on. Then she walked over to the door and opened it just a crack. "Well, get out here!" Cole said ,stepping back. He smiled, as she walked out. "Very nice,darling. Now let's get you something to eat."

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay." He said as they headed down the hall, then stopped when they reached the bathroom. "Right here." She went in closing the door behind her. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her self. She had to figure out where they were, somehow. She did her stuff, then walked back out. They continued their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Some of the other men smiled at her as they entered.

Stella made her way over to the table, and sat down. One of the men were eating a ham sandwich. A few minutes later, Cole came over with a bologna sandwich and water. "There you go." then he sat down across from her.

Stella took a drink of her water, then began eating her sandwich. When she was finished, she got up and put her dishes away. Cole got up as well. When they got back to her room, Cole picked up the cuffs and placed one around her right wrist.

"You don't need those, I don't even know where we are."

"That's just for us to know, sweetie." He said, then left, shutting the lights off.

Stella let out a frustrated sigh, she was hoping he'd leave them off, so she could wander around a bit. Maybe find out where she was.


	8. Chapter 8

I'd do anything for you

Chapter 8

Later that evening

Billy got out of bed, quietly sneaked out of his room, and made his way down the hall to Stella's. He went in, shutting the door behind him. Then slowly walked over to her bed and turned on the bedside light.

Stella was fast asleep,when she was awakened by a bright light filling her room. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times and saw Billy standing over her. "What are you- Billy clamped his hand over her mouth. Stella stared back at him,confused. She didn't think he was there to hurt her since he'd been nice to her so far. _What's he doing here? _

"Shh," He whispered,removing his hand from her mouth. "I'm gonna help you."

"You can help by telling me where we are,and getting me outta here." Stella whispered back.

"I...I can't do that, but I will eventually. What kind of fruit to you like? I'll bring you some tomorrow for breakfast."

Stella let out a frustrated sigh,"Apple, or grapes."

"Okay, I'll bring up an apple and some orange juice. " He replied, then looked in her eyes. "I know your scared, It's too risky to leave now, but I promise,you will get out of here."

Stella looked back at him,and could tell he meant it, he really was going to help her. _Why? What's he get out of it? _She thought to herself.

"I gotta go, see you later with some breakfast." Billy whispered,then gently kissed her cheek,turned the light off and left. He was on his way back to his room,when he ran into one of the other members. "What are you doing up?"

"I was getting a drink"

"You were in her room again,weren't you?"

"So what, She's scared. I just talked to her."

"Your wasting your time, she's already got a boyfriend in New York. She doesn't care about you."

Billy glared at him,then headed back to his room and shut the door. The other member watched him go then headed back to his room. The next morning, Billy got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Cole and some of the other members were up as well. He walked over to fridge, poured a glass of orange juice, grabbed an apple and headed back upstairs. "He's bringing breakfast to his girlfriend." One of the other members said.

"You gonna feed her too? Might be hard to eat one handed." Cole said,looking at Billy.

Billy ignored him and headed upstairs to Stella's room. He slowly opened the door, walked over to her bed and set the apple and orange juice down. She was still asleep, he smiled and gently caressed her cheek,as he thought back to when he first saw her.

_She was so gorgeous with her soft skin, beautiful long curls, and her sparkling green emeralds that now showed nervousness and fear. He was immediately infatuated with her and wanted to get to know her before Cole or one of the other member killed her. Well, they won't get the chance to kill to her,cause I'm gonna get her out of here,and if they kill me for helping; then they kill me. It's better me then her. _

Just then, Stella slowly opened her eyes. Her right wrist was starting to ache and throb from being cuffed,and above her head. She sighed as she looked around her room. The bed she was on had white sheets,and looked almost like a hospital bed. There was a small bedside table on the right side of the bed with a lamp on it and, the walls were green and crumbly in some places. She looked over at Billy. "I brought you an apple and orange juice." He said smiling.

Stella looked up at him nervously. _Why is he being so polite and helpful? Does he want something from me? Are they going to kill me, so he thought he'd better be nice?_

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Stella stared up at him, eyes nervous and fearful. Billy took a step back, the last thing he wanted was to make her more scared. "Enjoy your breakfast." He said, then turned and left shutting the door behind him.

Stella let out another sigh as she reached over, grabbed her apple and started eating it. She wondered if Mac had any idea as to where she was or if he was coming to find her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Here's chapter 9,hope you like it. please RandR**

I'd do anything for you

Chapter 9

Back in New York.

Mac was standing in front of his window, looking out at the city and thinking about Stella alone with those bastards. _What the hell were they doing with her? Was she still alive, near death? _He shook his head,he had to stay strong, for himself and Stella. She was counting on him. He couldn't let her down. He sighed, he couldn't remember feeling this frustrated and helpless since Claire died. _I already lost one important person in my life, I can't or won't lose another._

Just then, his phone rang interrupting him from his thoughts. He walked over to the phone and picked it up."Taylor."

"Miss your little girlfriend,yet?"

Mac could feel the anger and rage building up inside him. He felt like breaking the phone,or reaching through it and breaking the guy's neck. " You bastard, Where is she? What did you do to her? She better be-

"Alive?" The man asked,cutting him off. " She is for right now. Can't tell you how long she'll stay that way though. She's definitely a fighter,and very gorgeous. I should have some fun with her."

""You keep your hands off her! You touch her, your dead!"

"I can do whatever I want to your precious girlfriend. You'll never see her again unless I want you too. I'm holding all the card's and your girlfriend's life in my hands."

"I'll find her, no matter how long it takes." Mac replied angrily.

" Good luck with that, Detective." The man replied then hung up.

Mac angrily slammed down his phone, "that bastard's gonna pay with his life! " He screamed, then headed into the A/v lab to see Adam. Adam was out of the hospital,but still had some scars from being beat up,emotional and physical. He heard someone coming up behind him, and whirled his chair around. He sighed when he saw Mac. "Sorry, it-it was to short. I-I didn't get anything."

"Dammit! Try and get a signal from her cell phone."

Meanwhile

Stella finished her breakfast,then opened the little drawer on her bedside table and found a bobby pin._ I can use this to unlock my cuffs. _She thought to herself, as she reached up with her left hand and tried to unlock the cuff. It took a while,but it finally came loose. She let out a relieved sigh and looked down at her wrist, it was red and sore but otherwise okay. Taking a deep breath,She got up from the bed, made her way to the door and slowly opened it. Not seeing anyone she headed out into the hall. _Now, which room is Cole's? _She thought about it for a few minutes, then decided to try the room next to hers. She walked over,and went in quietly shutting the door behind her.

She turned the light on,and looked around,there was a bed, blue walls and a medium dresser. _That's probably where my badge and phone are._ She thought as she walked over to the dresser, and began opening and searching them,one by one. When she reached the second to the last drawer, she found it locked. "Dammit!"

Suddenly, she heard the door burst open. She whirled around,and saw one of the members glaring at her. "How'd you get in here?"

Stella ran out of the room,pushing past him, and raced down the stairs. Once downstairs,she quickly headed for the front door,and tried the handle but it wouldn't turn. It was locked. "No!" She screamed in a frustrated tone.

"Going somewhere,Detective?" Cole asked, as he grabbed her arm and spun her round.

Stella yanked her arm free. "Let me go! I'm leaving!"

"The only place your going is the dark,cold,smelly basement." Cole said, grabbing her wrist tight. "No, let go! Leave me alone!" Stella screamed struggling to get free.

"You shouldn't have tried to leave." Cole replied,increasing his hold as he dragged her into the kitchen, and then over to Billy. "Take your girlfriend downstairs!"

"Why me?" Billy asked,then glanced over at Stella and saw the fear in her eyes.

"You getting soft on us,just do it!" Cole replied, glaring at him menacingly.

"Okay." Billy replied,taking Stella's other wrist. Cole let her go,and watched as they opened the basement door,and made their way down the steps. Once they reached the bottom, they turned to the right and entered a empty room. Stella looked around, it had white walls, and two high window, but that was it. It was different then the one she was in before. That one didn't have windows.

"Sit down."

Stella glared at him " I thought you were gonna help me."

"Please, just sit down." He said,reaching for her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed pulling away.

"Sit down, I have to get back upstairs before Cole or someone else comes down here."

Stella stared at him for a while,then sat down. Billy bound her wrists behind her, then did her ankles too. After he was done, he got up,and left shutting the door behind him. _Cole probably wanted the lights off,but I can't do that to her. It'll be completely dark then. _He thought to himself as he made his way back upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n Here's chapter 10. hope you like it. Rand R**

I'd do anything for you

Chapter 10-In the dark

"Finally, what were you you two doing down there?" Cole asked, once Billy had came back up. Billy ignored him and asked, "Why do you have to be so mean to her? Just let her go. We should've just left her at that abandoned airport in New York."

"She's not going anywhere!"

"Why, we don't need her for anything?"

Cole smiled evilly at him. "We're gonna send her boyfriend a little package, see how much she's really worth to him, and what he'll pay to get her back safe."

"What-what if he doesn't pay?" Billy asked,nervously.

"He'll pay it, if he wants to keep her alive and see her again. She's tied up, right?"

"Yes. " Billy said,quickly.

Cole stared at him. He could tell he was hiding something from the way he responded. _What's he hiding? Maybe he left the knots lose so she could try and escape again?_

"You sure it's tight,you didn't leave the knots lose?"

"No,I'm not stupid." Billy replied sarcastically.

"Everyone here knows your infatuated with her, and your hiding something."

"Look, I did what you asked. She's in the basement tied up."

"Did you shut the light's off?"

"She's plenty scared as it is."

"I'll take that as a no."Cole said reaching out and roughly grabbing Billy's shirt. "You best get back down there and shut off those lights now!"

"What if I don't?"

"You don't want to know, your little girlfriend could get really hurt."

Billy glared at him,"Don't you touch her!"

" You better watch yourself or we just might have to get rid of you." Cole said,letting go of him.

Billy gave him an angry glare, then turned and headed back to the basement.

Stella glanced up at the ceiling, her mind racing a mile a minute. She hoped Mac would find her soon. Billy said he'd help her, but she didn't quite trust him. Just then,she heard the door open. She glanced over at it nervously,and saw Billy enter shutting the door behind him. He looked almost as nervous as she felt. "What's going on?" She asked,looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I really don't want to do this." Billy said, reaching for the light switch.

Stella looked at him, her eyes pleading with him not to leave her alone in the dark. "No, don't."

"I...I don't have a choice." Billy replied,quickly flipping the switch and leaving.

"Billy! Come back!" Stella screamed,then waited but he never came back. He left her alone in that small,cold,dark and empty room. She shuddered as her heart pounded in her chest. Her eyes welled up with tears,but she held them back. She wasn't going to cry and let those bastards know they had gotten to her. She leaned against the cold wall,and took a couple deep breaths. She wondered how long they were going to keep her down there. A while later, she heard the door open and someone come in. "Who's...who's there?"

Her only reply was the sound of their footsteps as they walked over and sat down next to her. "Billy? Is that you?"

She could feel them softly touching her curls,but they still didn't say anything. "Don't touch me!" She screamed, turning her head. She wanted to move away,but her hands and feet were bound too tight. They reached out and touched her curls again. "Leave me alone!" The hand stopped touching her,but she didn't hear them move;so they were still there. _What are they doing? _She waited a few moments then felt them touch her again. "Go away!" The hand stopped touching her, she could hear their footsteps walking away, followed by the sound of the door closing. She was alone again,

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's 11, hope you like it. RandR and if anyones interested in beta'ing pm me.**

I'd do anything for you

Chapter 11

Stella was asleep in her small dark room, when she felt someone grab her arm tight, and put something over her nose and mouth. She let out a muffled scream,while shaking her head back and forth trying desperately to get away from whatever was being pressed against her face. As she struggled, she could feel it being pressed tighter against her. Eventually, she passed out.

The gang member smiled to himself as he let go then walked over to the light and turned it on. "You gonna take a picture of Sleeping Beauty for her boyfriend?"

" Yep, and send it along with her phone,badge and a little note." Cole replied,smiling with an evil glint in his eye. "Untie her hands and feet, then pose her. I want her precious boyfriend to think he's lost her.

The gang member walked over to her, dragged her into the center of the room put her arms and legs out to her sides; then tied a cloth around her neck tilted her head slightly, and moved away.

"Perfect." Cole said with a smile as he took a few photos,then looked over at the gang member that was with him. "Lets bring her back upstairs, I don't think she'll give us anymore trouble."

"Okay." He said as he removed the cloth from around her around her neck, picked her up and followed Cole upstairs, Soon as they were upstairs,the gang member carrying Stella headed up to her room. He went in, laid her down on the bed, then looked at the cuff attached to her bed. _"Hummm, if she got out of these, better not use them. _He thought to himself, then left and came back a few minutes later with some rope. He placed her hands above her head and tied them to the bedpost, then tied her ankles as well.

Just then, he heard someone come in. He glanced over at the door and saw Cole holding a box. "I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on her." He said, then left shutting the door behind him The member turned back to Stella. He could see why Billy was infatuated with her. Her skin was very soft and delicate, he could tell because her wrists looked red and sore. He reached up and gently touched her curls again, like he did when she was in the dark. _Very long and beautiful. _

A while later, Stella slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times and looked around. She wasn't in that small dark empty room anymore. They had brought her back upstairs. Then she noticed that both of her hands were bound,instead of just the one being cuffed. She tried to move them, but they were tied too tight. They felt very sore. She sighed and saw one of the gang members smiling at her.

"Have a nice nap,sweetheart?"

Stella looked back at him,her eyes wide and full of fear. "Leave me alone!"

He smiled at the look of fear he saw in her eyes,as he reached out and ran his finger down her cheek.

"Just let me go."

Your not going anywhere,darling. Your boyfriends not coming to save you either.."

_What's he talking about? Did they hurt Mac? is...is he dead? _She shook her head, he couldn't be dead.

"He's not dead, but he's gonna think you are." He replied, then left and came back with a photo. "We sent this to him."

Stella stared at the picture, she was unconscious lying on the cold hard floor, her head was tilted, and there was something wrapped around her neck. _They want him to think they strangled me. _Unable to look anymore;she turned away forcing back tears.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings,Detective?"

Stella ignored him, keeping her eyes on the wall.

"You didn't even get to tell him goodbye. Too bad." He said,then got up and left.

Stella waited till she heard the door close,then glanced up at the ceiling, and let a few tears fall. She couldn't believe they sent that to Mac, that was almost like killing him. It killed her too, to think of how hurt, angry and heartbroken he was going to be. It'll be just like when he lost Claire,but worse. _He'll close himself off again, won't sleep won't eat and bury himself in his work. __He'll probably blame himself too. _She thought sadly to herself, she wished there was a way to tell him it was a fake, and that she was fine.

Back in New York, three days later

Mac was sitting in his office, thinking about Stella when Don came in holding a small box. "Receptionist said to give this to you." He said,placing it on the desk. Mac stood up,and slowly opened it. Tears filled his eyes when he saw Stella's badge and phone, he shook his head."No! They,they couldn't have!"

Don looked at Mac, saw his hurt and angry face, then looked in the box and pulled out the picture and note. Anger and rage welled up inside him as he looked at the picture. He was about to tear it when Mac pulled it away from him,and looked at it. He couldn't believe his eyes, Stella was lying on a cold hard floor with something wrapped around her neck. "They,,,,they strangled her" He said, as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"There's...there's a note too." Don said,trying to keep his voice steady. _Thought you'd like to have your girlfriend's personal possessions to remember her by. _

Mac threw the photo down, stormed out of his office and headed to the break room. He went in, walked over to one of the tables and sat down. He couldn't believe it. His best friend in the world, gone. _No,no,no! It can't be. It just can't! She can't be gone! _


	12. Chapter 12 Stella dead?

I'd Do anything for you.

Chapter 12. Stella Dead?

Back in New York

Mac was still sitting in the break room,when he heard someone come in. He looked up,and saw Danny and Lindsay approaching him. "She's...She's gone. They...They killed her!"

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other,then back at Mac. "Stella's dead? How do you know? Did they call you or send you something?" Danny asked,hoping those bastards were just playing some kind of sick game to mess with them, and she really wasn't dead.

Mac took a few deep breaths, then answered; trying to keep his voice steady. They...they sent me a small box,it had her badge, phone,and a picture. She was lying on a cold hard floor,and...and there was something wrapped around her neck."

"Where's the box?" Lindsay asked,not wanting to believe her friend was really gone until she saw the evidence for herself.

"In my...my office,on my desk."

"Okay, let's go." With that, her and Danny left the break room and headed down to Mac's office.

"Danny, do you really think they killed her?"

"Maybe she tried to escape? Maybe they did it just to torment us? I don't know!" He said angrily as they entered Mac's office and walked over to the box on his desk. Danny took a deep breath,opened the box then reached inside and took out the picture.

"This must be the photo Mac was talking about." He could feel the rage welling up inside him as he looked at it. Stella was lying on a cold hard floor,with something wrapped around her neck. Just like Mac said. "I swear, those bastards are gonna pay for this!"

"They strangled her." Lindsay said, her eyes welling up with tears as she looked at the photo over Danny's shoulder. Danny put the photo down, then turned around and looked at Lindsay. "We'll find them, I promise."

Meanwhile

Stella was still looking up at the ceiling, when she heard someone come in. She glanced over at the door,and saw Billy approaching her. "Go away, leave me alone!"

Billy looked into her eyes and saw anger and hurt. "What's wrong? Did they do something to you?" He asked, concerned.

"Why do you care?" She asked angrily then turned and faced the wall.

Billy stared at her. _Whatever they did, it must've been really bad for her to be this upset _"I wanna help you,tell me what happened?"

"They...they took a picture of me and sent it to my...my boyfriend." Stella replied, looking at the wall.

Billy reached out and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry." He said sadly. He wondered what kind of picture they took, seeing how upset she was and knowing Cole; he knew it couldn't have been a very good one.

He sighed then turned and left shutting the door behind him. He was on his way downstairs, when he bumped into Cole. "Hey, I wanna know what you sent her boyfriend."

"That 's none of your business. Now move!"

"I'm making it my business"

Cole smiled giving him a hard punch in the stomach. "Uhh." Billy groaned doubling over in pain. " Get in my way again, you'll get worse." Cole said giving him a threatening glare ,then headed down to Stella's room and went in.

He walked over to Stella and smiled evilly at her. She looked up at him fearfully. _Now what's he gonna do to me? _Her wrists were really starting to throb and ache. "We're going to make a little phone call." Cole said pulling his phone out, dialed and held it up to Stella's ear. It rang a few times,before she heard Mac's voice. _"Taylor."_

Stella's heart broke when she heard his voice, she could tell he was upset but was trying hard not to show it. Forcing back her tears, she took a couple deep breaths before answering. "Mac?"

There was a silence then,_Stell...Stella? Is that, but, I..I thought-_

"Yes, it's really me. I'm a little sore,but otherwise I'm okay. I'm so sorry. I-

Cole pulled the phone away from her. "Did you like our little package?"

"_You bastard,When I find you,your dead!" _

"I think you mean if you find me."

"_I'll find you, no matter where you go."_

"I'm really scared." Cole replied,sarcastically. "You give me twenty thousand, I'll give you your precious girlfriend back. You don't, she'll die for real. You've got forty eight hours." He said,hanging up then reached down and caressed Stella's cheek. "Let's see just how much he really cares about you."

Stella turned her face away. Cole gripped her arm tight, pulled out a syringe and injected her with it Once she was out, he picked her up,carried her out to the van and put her in the front seat next to him. Then he buckled her in, and shut the door.

A while later they reached their plane. Cole got out,walked around to the other side and got Stella; then carried her onto the plane. He set her down in one of the seats and strapped her in. Then walked over to his seat,and buckled himself in.

Some hours later,Stella slowly opened her eyes. She had a pounding headache. "Uhh" She groaned, they were back in the airplane again. Her heart began to race with panic. _Where did they take me now? _The member sitting next next to her reached out and caressed her cheek. "Don't touch me!"

"We're crabby when we wake up."

Stella glared at him. If he thought that was crabby, he hasn't seen anything. He reached out to touch her again. She waited till he was close enough then bit his finger hard. "Ahh!" He screamed,slapping her.

She groaned,her face stinging from the slap. The man unbuckled himself then got up and exited the plane. Cole walked over to Stella and unbuckled her. "Get up,now!"

"Where are we?"

"Just get up."

Stella slowly got to her feet. Cole grabbed her arm, dragged her off the plane and over to their van with the rest of the gang following behind. "Get in." Cole said, opening the door. Stella looked around and realized they were back in New York. _Why did we come back here?_ She thought to herself as she got in,shutting the door behind her. Soon as everyone was in, they drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hope you like it RandR sorry for the repost. had to correct something.**

I'd do anything for you.

Chapter 13

The gang drove to a run down, abandoned warehouse in Long Island. Cole got out, walked around to Stella's side and opened her door. "Get out, now!" Stella glared at him as she got out shutting the door hard. Cole bound her wrists tight behind her,then dragged her inside with the rest of the gang following. Once inside, they headed over to a pole. "Sit down." He said,letting go of her.

"What are you gonna do?" Stella asked,sitting down.

"That depends on your little boyfriend,doesn't it?" Cole replied,as he tied her ankles;then walked around and retied her wrists to to the pole. "You really think he'll pay?" He whispered,touching her curls.

"He'll pay,don't worry." Stella replied,turning away from his touch.

"Your the one who should be worried,sweetheart. " Cole said,then walked away, pulled out his phone and dialed Mac. _"Taylor."_

"You have my twenty thousand?"

"_Yes,let me talk to Stella"_

"I don't think so. Prospect park, You better come by yourself if you wanna see your girlfriend again." Cole said,then hung up and glanced over at Stella. _Just a few more hours,then I'll be safe. _Stella thought to herself,taking a deep breath.

Meanwhile

Mac hung up and was about to head back to his office,when he saw Danny and Lindsay coming back. They walked in and made their way over to him. "Stella's okay, I talked to her earlier,while you and Lindsay were looking at the package they sent. They want twenty thousand dollars and I'm soupposed to go to Prospect Park alone."

Lindsay and Danny looked at each other, then Danny turned back to Mac. "Your not going alone, Don and I will go with some plain clothed under covers." Danny replied,looking in his eyes.

Mac stared back at him and could tell from the look on his face; he was going whether he was told he could or not. "Okay,but I'll give the orders. We screw up,we...we might not get another chance." Mac said, taking a deep breath not wanting to think about that.

Prospect Park

Cole walked back over to Stella,and knelt down."Time to go,sweetheart. You scared?"

"No." Stella replied,glaring at him. She just wanted this to be over,so she could be safe and secure in Mac's arms. "You should be." Cole said,with a menacingly smile as he untied her ankles,then walked around and untied her wrists. "Get up." Stella slowly got to her feet,and winced as Cole retied her sore wrists behind her. "Let's go." He said,grabbing her arm and taking her out to the van,with some of the other members following behind along with Billy trying to hide in the back. When they reached the van,everyone got in,and they were off. Stella leaned back against the seat and thought of Mac. She couldn't wait to see him again, she knew he'd have some kind of plan to get her out of there. A while later,they reached the park. "We're here." Cole said. looking at her. "You best hope your boyfriend brought the money."

Stella stared at him, her green eyes flashing with anger and fear. "Your not leaving me in here!"

"Relax sweetie. Soon as your boyfriend gives me the money, you two can leave." He said, kissing her forehead, then got out shutting the door behind him. He was almost over to Mac, when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He whirled around and saw Billy running dragging Stella with him and one of the other members following behind.


	14. Chapter 14

I'd do anything for you

Chapter 14

Billy groaned as he felt the bullet graze his shoulder. He stumbled and fell pulling Stella down with him. Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked at Stella. "Go, Don't...don't let them get you again."

Stella struggled against the ropes that were binding her wrists. They were too tight,and the fact she was flat on her face didn't help much either. She let out a frustrated groan. Just then, she heard someone coming. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw one of the gang members walking towards them. _No,no,no!_ She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her mind racing frantically trying to come up with a way out of this mess.

"Didn't get too far,did you sweetheart? You should've just stayed in the van." Keith said, pulling her to her feet and spinning her around. Stella gave him an angry glare,then spit on him. He wiped his face off and slapped her hard. "Say goodbye to your little friend." He said,grabbing her arm and dragging her away from Billy. "Let go of me! Leave me alone!" Stella screamed as she struggled to free herself from his tight grip.

He gripped her tighter. Moments later,they reached the car. Keith smiled evilly as he oped the back door. "Get in."

Stella took a deep breathe and slowly got in. She knew Billy was only trying to help,but in doing that he not only signed his death warrant, but possibly hers too. Keith closed the door,then got in the drivers side, and drove back to the hideout. "Your little friend caused a lot of trouble and you might be paying for it."

Stella ignored him,and looked out the window. She wondered how she was going to get out of this,and if she'd be alive long enough to get out of it. She knew Cole was probably furious that he didn't get his money.

"We're here,sweetie." Keith said smiling at her with an evil glint in his eye. He got out, walked around to the back and opened her door. Taking her arm, he dragged her out and back inside the warehouse. They headed back over to the same cold pole. "Have a seat."

Stella glared at him, not moving. He watched her for a few minutes,then walked around the pole. "You wanna stand up,fine." With that he retied her wrists around the pole,then bent down and did her ankles. " Should have sat down." He whispered in her ear,then gently touched her hair. "Very nice."

She turned her head,"don't touch me!"

"Just wait till Cole and the others come back. Then you'll have something to worry about." He said,then walked away.

Meanwhile, back at the park

"You lost, Detective." Cole said smiling at Mac.

"Where is she?"

"That's for me to know. Give me the money,and maybe you'll find out."

Mac glared at him,he wanted to pound that evil smirk off his face. Just then, he heard Don on his headset. "She's gone again, Mac. We've got one of theirs and we're bringing him in; see if he can tell us anything."

Mac walked over to Cole and grabbed his shirt."Where is she?"

"You kill me, You'll never find her,alive that is."

Mac punched him hard in the face,then let go. "I'll find her!"

Cole turned around and headed back to the van, holding his nose. The rest of the gang got in and they headed back to the warehouse. When they reached it. Cole parked the van, then stormed in and headed over to Stella. "You and your little friend just cost me twenty thousand, and a broken nose!" He screamed, punching her in the stomach. Stella groaned from the pain. He smiled,then turned to Keith, "Pack up the drugs, we're moving!"

**A/N Hope you liked it. R/R**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n Sorry it's taken soooo long for an update i've had some personal things i've been dealing with. Hope you like the chapter RandR**

I'd do anything for you

Chapter 15

Warehouse

Stella watched nervously as the gang packed up their drugs, and brought them out to the van. She figured Cole was moving because he didn't want Mac to find her if Billy blabbed about their hideout. She didn't know where though or what Cole was planning to do with her. She let out a frustrated sigh as she tried to move her sore wrists, but they were tied too tight.

Once everything was packed up, Cole walked over to Stella, and with an evil smile reached out and placed the palm of his hand on her forehead. "Your little friend caused a lot of problems and now you have to pay for them." Stella stared back at him, a look of fear and anger in her eyes. _He really wants to kill me._ She thought to herself, her eyes welling up with tears but she held them back. She wasn't about to cry and give him the satisfaction of knowing he was scaring her.

Cole smiled at the look of fear he saw in her eyes."Don't worry, you won't feel anything. Maybe just a little pain,then you'll be out" Stella tried frantically to move or turn her head,but his grip was tight making it impossible for her to turn away. She could feel her heart pounding hard and fast,like it was about to burst. _No, this...this can't be happening. _She thought to herself as she took a deep breathe, swallowed hard, then closed her eyes and waited to feel the hit.

Meanwhile,

The gang was sitting in the van wondering why it was taking so long for Cole and Stella to come out. "I'm gonna go see what's going on." Keith said getting out of the van and heading back inside the warehouse. Once inside, he walked over to them and saw Cole's hand on top of Stella's head ready to slam it back. "Hey Cole, what are you doing? Come on,let's go"

" What does it look like I'm doing?" Cole asked sarcastically.

"Come on,man. You wanted to scare her? Okay,she's scared. Untie her and let's go"

Cole smiled wickedly then turned back to Stella. "Open your eyes,sweetheart." Afraid of what would happen if she didn't,Stella slowly opened her eyes and stared nervously at Cole. Cole removed his hand and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl."

"I'm not your girl, Just let me go!"

"Your not going anywhere." Cole said,running his finger down her cheek making her tremble slightly. Then turned and walked out. Keith watched him go,then walked around the pole and untied Stella's wrists. "Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you." Keith whispered in her ear,then bent down and untied her ankles. After he finished untying her, he walked around so he was standing in front of her ,looked in her beautiful eyes and saw fear and anger. He reached out and took her hand,"Your just fine,let's go" Stella nodded and followed him out to the van. She got in the passenger seat next to Cole and shut the door. Cole smiled at her then waited for Keith to get in and drove off.


	16. Alone

**A/N HERE'S CHAPTER 16 HOPE YOU LIKE IT. RANDR**

I'd do anything for you

Chapter 16

The gang pulled up in front of an abandoned run down house and parked. Cole reached out and caressed Stella's cheek. "We're here." Stella continued looking out the window,not answering. Her mind racing with horrible thoughts of what Cole possibly had in store for her. Torture,maybe murder.

"Not gonna talk to me?" Cole asked looking at her. He waited a few minutes,but didn't get a response.

"Okay,fine." He got out,walked around to her side and opened the door. "Get out." Taking a deep breathe, Stella got out shutting the door behind her. Cole bound her wrists tight behind her, then dragged her inside. Stella glanced back at the van and saw no one else getting out. _Why are they just sitting there? Did Cole tell them to stay out there? Is he gonna kill me and didn't want an audience? _She looked nervously at Cole. "What are you gonna do to me?"

Cole just smiled evilly as they headed upstairs and entered the first bedroom on the right. He dragged her over to the bed and retied her hands to the bedpost. Then he ran his fingers through her curls and kissed her cheek. "Bye sweetheart. Maybe i'll tell your boyfriend where you are." He said,then turned and headed for the door. Stella stared nervously at his back, _He's really gonna leave me here,alone? _She thought to herself while frantically struggling with the ropes. When Cole reached the door, he turned around and looked at her. "Your just making your wrists worse by doing that."

"You can't leave me like this!"

"Actually, I can Detective." Cole said,smiling as he left shutting the door behind him. Stella struggled a while more then gave up. She glanced around the room, letting out a frustrated sigh. The walls were gray and crumbling in some places, her bed was old with a wood frame that smelled like mold and had some green slimy stuff on it. Her sheets were cold, damp and smelled awful. She felt sick, she took a deep breathe and held it ,trying to ease her nausea and avoid breathing in anymore of the sicking fumes. When she couldn't hold it anymore, she let it out.

Just then, she heard the van drive off. They left her all alone in that damp cold,smelly room. _I'm..i'm gonna die here. _She thought to herself,tears welling up in her eyes._. _She held them back,she wasn't about to cry, no matter how bad it was. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her palms were beginning to sweat.. She looked up at the ceiling and thought of Mac. It broke her heart,to think that she was gonna die here in this smelly room, instead of when she's old and gray and possibly with Mac. She wished she would have told him how she felt about him and that she loved him. _This is all Billy's fault, I..I never should've went with him. _She thought angrily to herself. _If he would've just stayed out of it, i'd...I'd be safe with Mac right now, instead of stuck here, waiting too. _She shook her head, she couldn't think like that. Mac would find her,then he'd make those bastards pay.

_How's he gonna find you? You don't even know where you are?_ A little voice said inside her head. She looked over at the window,bur it was too foggy to see out off. She took another deep breathe,and listened,but she couldn't hear anything. Then she remembered,this house was abandoned, which meant there was no one around for miles. No one to help her, no one to hear her screams. She let a few tears fall on her cold damp, sheets, then slowly laid back on them and thought of Mac. _He'll find me. He...he has to._


	17. Chapter 17 Escape

**Here's chapter 17. hope you like it and a big thank you to Lily Monlight for helping me with it. RandR**

I'd Do Anything For You.

Chapter 17- Escape

Stella slowly sat up and looked around, _I have to find a way out of here. _She looked down at the bedpost her hands were tied to,and saw a broken piece of wood sticking out. _I can use this broken wood to snap the ropes. _Taking a deep breathe, she rubbed the ropes tight against the wood. After some work, they finally snapped. Letting out a relieved sigh, she looked at her wrists. They were red,sore and bleeding,but just a little. She got up, made her way over to the door and listened,making sure she was alone before walking out. Not hearing anything, she slowly opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She looked around, but couldn't see or hear anyone _Okay, it's just me. No one else is here.._

Evelyn and Sara Thompson were on their way home when her sister suddenly grabbed her arm, and screamed**STOP! **Evelyn slammed hard on her brakes, then turned to her sister who was nervously pointing towards the front of the car. Evelyn looked and saw a woman with long brown curls wearing a short black dress standing in the road. She looked back at her sister confused, she just shrugged and shook her head. They both got out and approached the woman. "You okay,honey? I could've hit you. What's a pretty thing like you doing all the way out here?"

Stella looked at the elderly woman, and tried to keep her voice steady, so she could understand . "Please, I need your help. I was kidnapped and brought to that old house back there. Do you have a cell phone I could use?"

"Sorry sweetie, we don't have any of those; but we do have a phone at our house." Evelyn replied,looking at her.

"Can I use it, I really need to call someone."

"Sure honey. What's your name?" Evelyn asked.

"Stella."

"Nice to meet you, Stella. I'm Evelyn and this my sister Sara. She used to be a nurse."

" It's nice to meet you too, and thank you." Stella replied,smiling weakly. She was very grateful that she was able to find such nice people to help her.

"No problem honey. We just live about five miles up the road." Evelyn said, then walked back over to the car with her sister and Stella. Soon as everyone was inside and buckled,they drove off. As they drove,Stella leaned back and sighed she was finally safe,and once they got to the house she could call Mac. Some moment's later, they arrived at the house. It was a nice little blue house. "Here we are." Evelyn said,pulling into the driveway and parking. "It's lovely." Stella said,getting out.

"Thank you,we like it too.. "Evelyn said, as she got out and headed inside with her sister and Stella following behind. Soon as they were all inside, Sara turned to her sister. "Why don't you make us something to eat while I clean her up?"

"Sounds good." Evelyn replied, heading for the stove. Sara watched her go,then turned to Stella ."Come on,sweetie. Let's get you cleaned up,then we'll have something to eat,okay?"

"I really need to call my friend first, let him know I'm alright."

"Okay, living room's this way." Sara said heading down the hallway, Stella following behind. When they reached it, Sara pointed to a little table,by the couch. "There's the phone. We're in far rock away,Queens case your friend wants to know."

"Okay,thank you." Stella replied picking up the phone and dialing Mac's cell. It rang twice,then she heard Mac's voice on the other end_. "Taylor."_

"Mac, it's me."

"_Stella,where are you, you okay, did they hurt you? _Mac asked,almost in one breathe.

"I'm okay. They didn't hurt me,just stuck me in a house alone. I escaped and found some very nice elderly sisters to help me. "

"_Good, I'm glad your okay and not hurt. Do you know where you are?"_

"Far rockaway. In Queens."

" _I'm on my way. See you soon."_

"Okay." Stella replied, hanging up. She left the living room and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

"Your friend coming?" Sara asked,smiling.

"Yes,he is." Stella replied entering the bathroom.

"That's good, you can have a seat on the stool and we'll get you cleaned up." Stella walked over to the stool ,sat down and waited for Sara. Sara knelt down in front of her,and looked at her cut. "It's not very deep,that's good. " She said,taking out a antibiotic spray. "This might sting a little,but it''ll keep it from getting infected." After she sprayed, she put some save on it then covered it with a band-aid.

"There,now lets look at those wrists. " She said,looking down."These are really red,do they hurt?"

"A little,not too bad."

"I'll put some save on them for you, it might hurt a little." Sara said grabbing her cream and gently rubbed it on Stella's sore wrists. When she was finished,she gently took Stella's hands in hers, her eyes welling up with tears. "This shouldn't have happened to you. I'm so sorry." She held her hands for a while,then let go and was about to stand up when she felt Stella grab hers. "Thank you." She said,her eyes brimming with tears. They hugged each other tight for a while,then let go, dried their eyes, took deep breathes then got up and headed back down the hall to the kitchen. "Perfect timing, I made some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup." Evelyn said.

Stella started for the table then stopped,putting her hand on her forehead. Sara walked over to her,looking concerned. "You okay,honey?"

"Hummm, feel dizzy." She replied weakly,closing her eyes. "Evie, bring that chair over here and get some water. Hurry up!" Sara shouted at her sister. Evie brought the chair over,then went to get some water. Sara gently lowered Stella into the chair, and checked her pulse. "Her pulse is fast. She's probably dehydrated. I doubt the creep gave her anything to eat."

"Here's the water." Evelyn said handing it shakily to her sister. "Is she...

"She'll be fine, she just needs to drink something." Sara replied taking the water, then gently patted her sister's hand. "Stella honey, can you hear me?""

"Humm," Stella moaned slowly opening her eyes and looking around. "Where am I?"

"Your okay,honey. Here drink some water."

"Sara? What happened?" Stella asked looking confused.

"You just got a little dizzy, here this will help."Sara said handing her the glass. "Drink it slow, or you'll get sick."

"Okay." Stella replied taking a small sip.

"Good,just take your time. Drink it slow" Evelyn walked over and stood on the other side. "You doing okay,sweetie? You scared us." Stella looked over at her,"I'm feeling a little better, thanks."

"That creep didn't feed you, did he?" Evelyn asked angrily.

"Not very much,no."

"That creep, I oughta-

"Evelyn." Sara said,giving her sister a look

"Well,look what he did to her!"

"She'll be okay,after she drinks this and gets some food."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, see she's getting some color back." Sara said,then turned back to Stella."How you doing?"

"I feel a little better." Stella replied,trying to get up. "Whoa,your not going anywhere yet." Sara said,gently touching her arm.

"I'm fine, I can get up."

"You're a stubborn little thing,aren't you. Just relax,and drink your water."

Stella looked at her,then Evelyn and took another sip of her water.


	18. Chapter 18-Reunited

I'd do anything for you

Chapter 18-Reunited

Stella finished her water,then handed it to Evelyn. "You doing better sweetie?" Evelyn asked,softly touching her curls. "Yes,thank you."

"You look better,your color's back." Sara said slowly standing up. "Wanna try a sandwich?"

"Okay." Sara moved back and followed Stella and her sister over to the table. They all sat down and began to eat. They had just finished when someone knocked on the door. "That's probably your friend." Evelyn said getting up and heading for the door. She opened it and saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes. "You must be Stella's friend." Evelyn said. looking at the man standing before her.

"Yes Ma'am. My name's Mac Taylor." Mac replied, smiling at the older woman.

"Nice to meet you,Mac. I'm Evelyn. " Evelyn said,stepping back so he could enter. He came in and saw Stella sitting at the table. "Stella!" He exclaimed running over to her. "Mac!" Stella shouted back getting up and hugging him tight. They stood there for a while,just hugging each other tight. Neither wanting to let go. After a while, they slowly broke apart. "You okay?" Mac asked, staring into her green eyes and still seeing some fear,but also relief. Relief that she was finally safe now, and they couldn't hurt her anymore. He sighed as he though about all the trauma she had endured. Physically she looked okay, bot the emotional trauma would take some time. It would eventually though with his help and maybe counseling if he could get her to see one.

"I'm okay. My ankles and wrists got cut up some, other then that. I'm fine." Stella replied, reaching out and touching his face. Just to reassure herself that it wasn't a dream, he was really there standing in front of her.

"You were lucky to find such nice people to help you." Mac said, looking over at Evelyn.

"Yes, I was. Evelyn and her sister were a big help." Stella replied.

"We were very happy and glad to do it too.." Evelyn said, walking over to them.

Stella turned away from Mac and hugged Evelyn tight,tears filling her eyes. "Thank you so much." she whispered tearfully,"I'll never forget you."

"We won't forget you either, angel. You come back and see us anytime."

Evelyn said, as they slowly pulled apart.

"Okay, where's your sister? I can't leave without telling her bye."

"That's right,you can't." Sara said, getting up from the table and walking over to them. She hugged Stella tight.

"You'll be okay now?" Sara asked as they slowly pulled apart.

Stella looked into her eyes, she knew she was talking about the emotional trauma that she had endured. "Yes,I'll be okay. " Stella replied,looking at Mac. "He'll help me."

"He better,, or he'll hear from us." Sara said,looking at him.

"She's in good hands with me, I promise."Thank you again for helping her." Mac said,then they left.

After they got in the avalanche, Stella looked over at him. "So, you taking me home or to your apartment?"

Mac took a deep breathe."The hospital first."

"Mac, I don't need a hospital, i'm fine."

I'll believe that after I hear it from a doctor. I'll make sure it's a woman,okay."

Stella sighed in defeat. She knew no matter how much she argued with him,she wouldn't win this one.

"It'll be okay, they won't keep you there. Maybe for a few hours,but not overnight."

"Good,cause you know I hate hospitals."

Mac smiled at her, "yes Stella. I do know that."

A while later, they pulled into the hospital. Mac got out, then walked around and opened her door."Thank you." Stella said getting out shutting the door behind her. They walked into the hospital holding hands.

\


	19. Hospital

**I'd do anything for you**

**Chapter 19- Hospital**

Mac lightly squeezed Stella's hand as they entered the hospital. He knew she didn't like them, but she had to get checked out. In case she had any internal injures they didn't know about and some fluids for her dehydration. The receptionist looked up as they approached the desk. She had brown eyes, and her long brown hair in a bun. She looked to be in her mid thirties. "Can I help you?"

"Detective Mac Taylor, my partner Stella Bonasera. She needs to be checked out preferably by a woman DR." Mac replied.

"Partner,Hu?" The receptionist said,looking at Stella's short revealing dress and raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, we _work t_ogether. She's a detective as well." Mac replied, in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Right sure she is." The receptionist muttered under her breath while grabbing a clipboard.

"What's your name honey?" She asked,looking up at Stella.

"Stella Bonasera. B-o-n-a-s-e-r-a-" Stella replied, spelling her last name for her.

"Okay,Stella. What can we do for you?"

Stella took a deep breath, and tried to remain calm."I was abducted, and-

"We want to know if she has any internal injuries." Mac added,sensing Stella's nervousness.

"Okay, you can have a seat. Someone will be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

As they waited for a dr. Stella turned and looked at Mac. Before she could say anything,he just smiled at her and said"Your welcome,Stella." while lightly squeezing her hand again.

Stella stared at him, "Your welcome? How did you know what I going to say?"

"Stell, we've been partner's for a long time, and I can read you like a book." Mac replied looking into her green eyes, and wondering what they did to her.

Stella stared back at him for a few minutes, then turned away. She wasn't ready to share yet, it was still to fresh in her mind.

Just then, a dr. with blonde hair and blue eyes walked over to them. "Stella bonasera?"

Stella slowly turned and looked up at the dr. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm dr. Angela Steven's." She said smiling while reaching her hand out. "Would you come with me?"

Stella looked over at Mac, then back up at the dr.

"He can come too." Angela replied.

With that, Stella and Mac got up and followed Angela down the hall and into another room. Once in the room, Angela handed Stella a gown, "Change into this for me, and i'll be back later."

"Okay, "Stella replied,taking the gown.

Stella looked down at her low,revealing dress, then nervously back up at Mac.

Mac could sense she was uncomfortable, reaching out he put his hands gently on her shoulders. " Do you want me to go out while you change?"

"You...You can help me." Stella replied, still a little nervous.

"We'll take it slow." Mac said as he very slowly and gently helped Stella out of her dress and into her gown. He had just finished tying the gown when Angela knocked on the door. "You can come in."

Angela opened the door and entered the room. "Ready, Stella?"

"Yes." Stella replied,still a little nervous.

"It's okay, just lie down on the cot for me and relax."

"Okay," Stella replied, getting on the cot and laying down.


End file.
